Fact and Fiction: The Fact
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: but the fact just doesn't seem to be right. oneshoot. Jiyeon X Joon hehe


Disclaimer: All cast are owned by themself. I owned the plot only *but who cares?haha*. A fanfiction inspired from **B2ST: THE FACT **(meskipun sebenernya gatau ceritanya ini lagu apaan haha *PLAK)Segala bentuk kesalahan dan keabalan mohon dimaafkan berhubung otak saya emang ga beres hehe

* * *

><p>a kangyeongsuk's fic<p>

**FACT AND FICTION: THE FACT**

Lee Joon (MBLAQ) x Jiyeon (Tiara)

"_but I can't trust this fact"_

* * *

><p>"Jiyeon-ah!"<p>

Yeoja berambut ikal itu menoleh, mencari suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Matahari bersinar terlalu terik siang itu, membuatnya harus menyipitkan kedua mata sempurnanya. Alisnya bertaut begitu ia menemukan orang yang memanggilnya, seorang namja yang sedang melambai padanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lelah. Ia berbalik sebentar, mengatakan pada temannya untuk pulang tanpa dirinya hari itu. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada namja itu, dan dengan langkah berat menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, oppa?" tanyanya, tanpa melihat orang yang sedang berbicara padanya. Namja berambut coklat terang itu tersenyum, kemudian mengelus pelan puncak kepala Jiyeon. Kaget, Jiyeon sedikit menggerakan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari tangan namja itu dari kepalanya, yang membuat namja itu sedikit kecewa.

"Ada apa, oppa? Kenapa mencariku?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini sedikit dengan nada tak acuh. Namja itu tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya, mencoba membuat Jiyeon melihatnya. "Joon-oppa, ada apa kau mencariku?" Jiyeon mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, dengan sedikit lebih keras. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak menoleh, tidak menatap lawan bicaranya meskipun namja itu berharap Jiyeon melihatnya.

"Aniyo..tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin...melihatmu," ujar namja itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, masih menatap Jiyeon, berharap Jiyeon akan menatapnya juga. Tetapi Jiyeon tidak menoleh, meskipun ia jelas melihat semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi mulusnya. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Kemudian ia mengamit tangan Jiyeon, menolak untuk melepaskannya meskipun Jiyeon mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Oppa, lepaskan," ujar Jiyeon, kali ini ada sedikit tekanan pada suaranya.

"Kenapa harus kulepas?"

"Karena..oh..entahlah.. Kau..aku.." Jiyeon sedikit kesulitan menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Ia masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya, dari genggaman Joon yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Lihat dan ikuti aku, oke?" bisik Joon pelan, dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Jiyeon merasakan dadanya berdesir, pipinya kembali terasa panas. Untuk sedetik, ia menikmatinya, hanya sedetik. Tetapi, detik berikutnya ia merasa malu. _Aku tidak boleh..aku tidak pantas begini.._katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia kembali mencoba melepaskan tangannya, yang semakin lama terasa semakin sakit di genggaman Joon.

"Jiyeon-ah, jangan bergerak-gerak terus. Nah, kau masuklah, ok?" kata Joon. Jiyeon menatapnya, untuk pertama kalinya, tepat di mata. Mencari sesuatu dari bola mata kecoklatan itu. Joon, yang tadi berharap agar Jiyeon melihatnya, malah menoleh ke arah lain begitu Jiyeon menatap matanya. "Masuklah," gumamnya pelan sambil mendudukan Jiyeon. Joon bergegas masuk juga, kemudian memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Jiyeon.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jiyeon, yang telah menyerah untuk kabur dari Joon kali ini. Joon tidak menjawab maupun menoleh, hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jiyeon. Jiyeon masih menatap Joon, yang membuat Jiyeon menyadari banyak hal baru terjadi pada Joon sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Pipi itu terlihat terlalu tirus, dan bagian bawah matanya terlalu cekung dari seharusnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiyeon lagi, sedikit nada kekhawatiran kini terkandung dalam suaranya. Ia masih menatap Joon, berharap namja di sebelahnya ini berbicara, apapun. Ia terlalu sedikit berbicara dibanding saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tetapi Joon tidak berbicara, maupun menoleh. Ia masih hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jiyeon dengan senyum tipisnya. Menyerah, Jiyeon tidak melontarkan pertanyaan apapun selanjutnya. Mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan. Tanpa sadar Jiyeon tertidur, dan baru bangun ketika sebuah suara lembut membangunkannya. Suara itu kemudian terdiam, digantikan dengan helaan nafas berat—yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Perlahan Jiyeon membuka matanya, kemudian menggeser kepalanya hati-hati, ke arah yang menjauhi hembusan nafas tersebut.

"Hehe, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Mimpimu indah, Putri tidur?" kata Joon yang ternyata si empunya hembusan nafas tadi. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kekanak-kanakannya. "Kkaja! Kita sudah sampai. Mari turun, Putri.. Ehh, tunggu biar aku bukakan," kata Joon sambil tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jiyeon. Jiyeon kembali memandangnya, dan Joon kembali menoleh ke arah lain begitu Jiyeon menemukan matanya.

"Dimana?" tanya Jiyeon begitu melihat hamparan luas air laut berada di hadapannya. Ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak—memenuhi paru-parunya dengan bau garam. Tersenyum senang, ia menoleh pada Joon, yang kini tengah memandang laut dengan pandangan kosong. Senyum itu segera saja hilang dari bibirnya, digantikan dengan perasaan malu. _Ini tidak benar, tidak boleh diteruskan.._katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Keumanhae. Kita pulang saja," kata Jiyeon, dingin. Ia muak dengan ini semua.

"Eh? Wae? Kita disini saja, Jiyeon. Sebentar lagi.."

"Engga. Ayo pulang," kata Jiyeon lagi. Suaranya sedikit bergetar kali ini.

"Kau kenapa Jiyeon? Ini kan laut, tempat favoritmu. Tempat dimana kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau paling suka di sini kan? Kenapa kau minta pulang?" tanya Joon. Ada nada kalut dalam suaranya.

_Cukup, aku tidak tahan lagi_, batin Jiyeon pada dirinya sendiri. Joon kini tengah menatapnya. Ia balas menatap Joon, tetapi Joon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat lain begitu Jiyeon menemukan matanya lagi. Jiyeon meraih bahu Joon, memaksanya untuk melihatnya, mencari mata Joon agar mata mereka bertemu.

"Dengarkan aku."

"Ada apa Jiyeon? Kenapa kau seperti mau menangis seperti itu?" tanya Joon, kali ini dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya—yang sangat jelas dipaksakan.

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Kau tidak suka disini? Atau kau lapar? Aku bisa me..."

"DENGARKAN AKU, JOON!" kali ini Jiyeon benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Joon menatapnya, kemudian menatap air mata itu dan mencoba menghentikannya.

"Jangan menghapusnya!" bentak Jiyeon. Ia tidak ingin—ia sudah tidak sanggup dengan ini semua. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan ini semua lagi, ia ingin mengakhirnya.

"Jiyeon-ah.. Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Apa yang ter.."

"AKU BUKAN ONNIE! AKU BUKAN JIYEON ONNIE! KAU INGAT?"

-oOo-

_It's a lie, it's a lie.._

Didepannya, Jiyeon terisak. Joon hanya terdiam memandanganya, bingung. Entah siapa yang harus ditenangkannya, Jiyeon..ataukah dirinya? Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyentuh Jiyeon yang terlihat begitu rapuh didepannya. Tetapi Jiyeon menolak sentuhan itu, ia segera menepis tangan Joon begitu Joon menyentuhkan tangannya di pundak Jiyeon.

"Keumanhae, oh?" pinta Jiyeon lagi, masih dengan terisak.

"Jiyeon-ah.." panggil Joon pelan. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit ketika memanggil yeoja di depannya.

"Sekali lagi, aku-bukan-Jiyeon-onnie, oppa. Kau harus ingat itu.."

_This isn't right, this isn't right.._

Joon tertegun. Kepalanya seperti dihantam besi yang sangat berat. Semuannya terasa sangat membingungkan. Semuanya terlalu—masuk akal. Kenapa Jiyeon bersikap aneh padanya, kenapa Jiyeon tidak lagi bersikap manis seperti dulu—karena ia bukan Jiyeon. Ia Jieun (haha gatau deh ini ngarang. Ga beneran ada deh orangnya hehe^-^), adik Jiyeon. Tetapi Joon menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran itu.

"Haha, bicara apa kau, Jiyeon. Kau—masa kau bukan.." perkataan Joon terhenti begitu Jiyeon menatapnya, menatap langsung ke mata kecoklatannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kakinya melemas. _Andwae..ini..ini tidak mungkin..mataku pasti salah!_ Batinnya pada diri sendiri.

_My mind knows, but my heart says that it can't get accustommed to it.._

"Oppa, aku Jieun, bukan onnie. Ingat?" kata yeoja dihadapannya lagi. Joon merasa ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya kini, yang tidak mau Joon akui sebagai kenyataan.

"Onnie sudah tidak ada sekarang! Kau harus terima itu, oppa!"

_This is all a lie, not the truth.._

"Ga, kau Jiyeon," gumam Joon perlahan. Ada ketakutan dalam suaranya. Matanya menatap Jieun begitu dalam, mencari pembenaran atas perkataanya dalam mata itu.

"Onnie meninggal, sebulan lalu. Kecelakaan pesawat ketika menyusulmu. Oh, oppa, kau harus mengingatnya.. Aku bukanlah Jiyeon onnie, aku Jieun.."

Joon merasakan kembali sakit di kepalanya. _Jiyeon yang cantik sedang tertidur—untuk selamanya. Ia begitu cantik, dengan balutan pakaian serba putih itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah bangun, ia tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Joon. Ia tidak pernah lagi menangis di bahu Joon. Ia tidak lagi ada di sisi Joon_.

"Oppa, kau harus menerimanya. Kau harus berhenti berpura-pura onnie masih hidup. Ini berat—kau tahu—untukku. Aku..aku juga kehilangan onnie.. Tapi kita harus bisa menerimanya, onnie telah pergi—untuk selamanya.."

Joon tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Jieun selanjutnya. Yang dia tahu, Jiyeon masih hidup, setidaknya bagi dirinya sendiri—dalam dirinya sendiri. Selamanya.

_..If I can't empty you, I will try to fill it up again. I will rewrite the story of you and I.._

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Hahaha, ending yang aneh kah? Miaaan, saya gatau harus namatinnya kaya gimana haha.. RnR if you mind. Gomawo~ hehe *deep bow*


End file.
